LEAVE A SCAR
by paradoxon
Summary: KING OF IRON FIST 2: Ein völlig ungleiches Paar steht sich gegenüber in einer Situation die für beide mehr als nur riskant ist. Kazuya weiß, welche Absicht hinter Juns Fassade steckt und erzürnt davon wünscht er sie zum Teufel. Doch sein innerer Konflikt verwirrt ihn und letztendlich gewinnt das schlagende Herz in seiner maroden Brust die Oberhand. (Ich-Form!)


**LEAVE A SCAR**  
was dich nicht umbringt, macht dich stärker

It's not like I made myself a list  
of new and different ways to murder your heart  
I'm just painting that's still wet,  
if you touch me I'll be smeared  
you'll be stained  
stained for the rest of your life

So turn around, walk away  
before you confuse the way we abuse each other  
you're not afraid of getting hurt  
and I'm not afraid of how much I hurt you  
{_marilyn manson .x leave a scar_}

* * *

Du hast nicht im Entferntesten geahnt, worauf du dich mit mir eingelassen hast.  
Wahrscheinlich dachtest du, das hier wäre ein Spiel und am Ende würde der gewinnen, der den stärkeren Willen hat. Wer ist nun der Stärkere von uns beiden? Sieh dich an, du hast längst aufgegeben und bist meinem Weg gefolgt, du willst es nur nicht zugeben. Du hast dich von mir und der Dunkelheit in meinem Herzen verführen lassen, im Glauben du könntest mich ändern. Aber das kannst du nicht. Niemand kann das, denn ich habe mir diesen Weg ausgesucht, ich hatte keine andere Wahl. War dir das vom ersten Augenblick an klar? Ich glaube nicht.

Als du an jenem Tag diese kalten und unnahbaren Büroräume betreten hast, kam es mir vor als würde die Sonne endlich den Wolkenkratzer erreichen und meine Seele einen Atemzug lang in warmes Licht tauchen. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl – und ich wollte mehr davon. Es interessierte mich nicht, wer du warst. Es interessierte mich, was du mit mir angestellt hast. Und wenn ich dich für eine Antwort hätte töten müssen, hätte ich es getan.  
Du hast meine Neugierde geweckt und mich damit angezogen wie das Licht eine jämmerliche Motte. Je länger ich mich in deiner Gegenwart aufgehalten habe,  
desto mehr wollte ich von dir – und desto mehr wollte ich dich. Aber in deiner Naivität, deiner wunderbaren kindlichen Naivität, hast du meine Absichten nicht erkannt und mir den Weg geebnet, dich zu verletzen und zu zeichnen.  
Warum schaffe ich es jetzt nicht? Was hält mich davon ab, dir weh zu tun und dein strahlendes Selbst mit meiner Finsternis zu ersticken?  
Wir stehen uns gegenüber, völlig verstummt und nahezu hilflos. Meine Hände halten noch immer dein Gesicht. Ich habe dich geküsst, doch anstatt Befriedigung spüre ich Gier. Ich will mehr, will den Rest deiner Seele, der Seele die keine Angst vor mir hat. Aber stattdessen bitte ich dich zu gehen,  
mich allein und in Ruhe zu lassen. Allein mit mir selbst.  
Was geschieht mit mir? Ich bin verwirrt; du verwirrst mich. Wer gibt dir das Recht, mich jetzt zu berühren? Du sollst gehen, also warum widersprichst du mir? Du machst alles nur noch schlimmer, machst mich zu jemand anderem - zu einem Mann, den ich nicht kenne und zu einem Jungen, den ich verloren geglaubt habe. Ein schweres Beben erreicht meine Schultern und ich sehe zu dir zurück,  
in deine treuen, dunklen Augen.  
Ich kann nicht länger widerstehen, ich muss dich besitzen!  
Ich bin gefährlich. Ich habe Menschen getötet und das Schlimme daran ist, dass ich es nicht bereue. Ich bereue nichts von all dem, was ich getan oder gesagt habe, denn ich stehe dazu, es war mein Wille. Diese Welt widert mich an, ihre Bewohner sind töricht und dumm, deren Leben hat für mich keinen Wert. Ich selbst bin nur hier, um Rache zu üben und das habe ich getan. Meine Existenz ist also völlig sinnlos. Warum lässt du mich dann nicht in dieser Einsamkeit?  
Was willst du von mir?  
Deine Fingerkuppen streicheln zurückhaltend mein Kinn und ich fühle einen kalten Schauer über meinen Rücken laufen. Du starrst mich ungläubig und gleichsam hilflos und flehend an. Du willst nicht gehen, sagst du mir. Du willst hier bleiben. Weißt du überhaupt, was du da redest? Sieh mich nicht so an!

Ich herrsche dir ins Gesicht und du zuckst zusammen. Ich habe immer noch diese Kontrolle über dich; es ist nicht das Selbe wie bei den anderen. Die anderen sind in meiner Gegenwart willenlos – du hingegen scheinst mir verfallen. Du hättest dem Teufel nicht deine Seele offenbaren dürfen; denn seinen Fluch wirst du nie wieder los...  
Deine großen Augen werden wässrig, du beginnst zu weinen und sagst mir, dass du es nicht verstehen kannst, wieso ich so mit dir rede. Du dachtest wir wären Freunde, seelenverwandt. Ich lache tonlos auf, du bist so herrlich naiv... wieso bist du überzeugt davon, dass auch etwas Gutes in mir steckt?  
Ich bin verdorben... so verdorben, dass ich einen Engel wie dich sogar mit in die Hölle nehmen würde.  
Mein Blick schweift einen Herzschlag lang ab. Du verdrehst mir die Worte, redest auf mich ein. Dein Gesäusel macht mich wild, versetzt mich in Rage – ich werde wütend. Während ich das Blut in meinen Ohren rauschen höre, stürze ich mich auf dich, um meine flache Hand auf deinen Mund zu pressen, dich anzuschreien endlich still zu sein.  
Meine Unterarme berühren dabei deine Brüste, drücken sich deinem Oberkörper entgegen. Dein Duft weiß mich zu betören und ich kann mich nicht mehr dagegen wehren. Ich verspreche leise, dass du bleiben kannst und die Finger lösend,  
besiegle ich mein Versprechen mit einem sanften Kuss. Bedauerlich, dass du nicht ahnst welchen Preis meine Gesellschaft hat, dass du in deiner eigenen kleinen Welt lebst und die Gefahr, die von mir ausgeht, nicht erkennst. Meine Lider werden schwer.

Ich stehe am Rand der Klippe und setze zum Sprung an. Was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum du dich an mir fest hältst und dich mit mir in den Abgrund stürzen willst. Bist du völlig von Sinnen? Bin ich völlig von Sinnen? Der anfänglich zarte Kuss wird intensiver, ich finde zu meiner Unachtsamkeit zurück, gebe mich ganz meinem Körper hin, der nach deinem schreit – tonlos, dumpf und laut.  
Unsere Zungen erinnern mich dabei an zwei sich neckende und liebende Schlangen,  
wie sie sich in einander winden, gegeneinander pressen und sich gegenseitig liebkosen. Ich habe dich längst an mich heran gezogen, mein Körper verliert die Kontrolle über sich selbst.  
Das ist doch lächerlich! Ich beherrsche die anderen, manipuliere sie – wieso verliere ich mich jetzt in dir?  
Mein Griff wird fester, du flüsterst meinen Namen. Aber alles was ich wahrnehme ist die Gier und das Verlangen, dich zu nehmen. Du sollst mir gehören. Ich will nicht, dass dich je wieder ein anderer Mann besitzt, ansieht oder berührt. Du bist mein und als das Meine werde ich dich kennzeichnen.

Meine Lippen wandern fahrig an deinem nackten Hals entlang, ich kann deinen Atem spüren, dein Dekolleté hebt sich so heftig, dass deine Brüste kontinuierlich meinen Oberkörper treffen. Ich beiße dich in die Halsbeuge, raune leise und heiser. Ja, ich bin dir verfallen, vielleicht liebe ich dich sogar. Das einzige,  
was ich sicher weiß ist, als eine meiner Hände deinen Hintern umschließt,  
während die andere fahrig den Busen erreicht, dass ich dich verehre. Ich verehre dich für deine Naivität, deine Leichtgläubigkeit und das Gute in deinem Herzen. Du bist ein viel besserer Mensch als ich, besser als ich es jemals sein werde. Ich komme mir vor wie der Teufel selbst, der von der Gottesmutter verführt wird. Ich bin hilflos in deiner Gegenwart...  
Ich reiße dir ungeduldig dein Stück Stoff vom Leib, gestatte dir es mir gleich zu tun. Der Anzug engt mich ein, das Hemd raubt mir die Luft die ich brauche um zu Atmen. Ich keuche, schwitze bereits. Du machst mich wahnsinnig mit deinen schmalen Fingern, die in einer so ungewöhnlich unschuldigen Manier meinen nackten Corpus erkunden. Gefällt dir was du siehst? Die Narben habe ich schon immer, sie sind der Grund für meinen Hass. Wie heißt es so schön? Was dich nicht umbringt, macht dich stärker. Ich glaube, so war es auch bei mir. Meine Knie zittern kurz unter dem direkten Körperkontakt, noch nie hat mich jemand auf diese Weise liebkost. Du zeigst immer noch keine Furcht, keine Abscheu –  
das macht mich geil. Und als sich unsere Lippen abermals treffen, wird mein Kuss fordernder, härter.

Ich lehne mich mit meinem ganzen Körpergewicht gegen dich, animiere dich zum Gehen. Du würdest mir überall hin folgen, nicht wahr? Ich verstehe nicht,  
warum du mir vertraust, warum du hier bleiben willst. Du weißt, was passieren wird, wenn du nicht gehst. Und du weißt, dass ich mich nicht länger beherrschen kann. Ich brauche deine Nähe. Ich glaube sogar, dass ich krank nach deiner Liebe bin. Du gibst meinem Griff nach und sinkst rücklings auf die Ledercouch zurück. Wir sind hier weit über der Stadt, das Dach berührt unlängst die Wolken. Niemand wird uns hören, oder stören. Denn hier kommt nie jemand rauf, sofern ich es nicht möchte.  
Das kalte Leder erzeugt bei dir Gänsehaut, bringt deine Nippel zum Stehen, dass ich nicht umhin komme mich zu ihnen herab zu beugen, um durch die Unterwäsche hindurch mit gespitzten Lippen nach ihnen zu schnappen.

Du jappst leise, murmelst mir etwas zu, aber ich kann dich nicht verstehen. Ich bemerke, wie du keuchst, übermannt unter mir liegst und mich abermals aus deinen großen Rehaugen heraus anstierst. Doch was ich sehe ist nach wie vor keine Furcht, sondern das gleiche Verlangen, das auch in meinem Innersten begonnen hat zu brodeln. Was geschieht mit uns? Dein Büstenhalter stört mich,  
ich zerr ihn dir vom Leib, so wie ich es bereits mit deinem Kleid getan habe,  
spüre gleichsam deine Arme um meine Schultern, wie du dich an mich klammerst als würdest du nach einem Schiffsbruch drohen zu ertrinken.  
Deine Blöße bringt mich zum frösteln und ich will mehr.

Wie hast du es nur geschafft, so unschuldig zu bleiben? Sieh mich an, mache ich den Eindruck fehlerlos zu sein? Naiv, so wie du? Du hast das Leben von einer mir vollkommen fremden Seite kennen gelernt, das fasziniert und verwirrt mich gleichermaßen. Aber es hält mich sicher nicht davon ab, mich dir weiter zu nähern. Und so küsse ich abermals deinen Hals, verbeiße mich in deiner Schulter bis du stöhnst und ich die Fingernägel in meinem Fleisch spüren kann. Kratz mich, wenn es dir hilft, flüstere ich dir mit rauer Stimme zu, dass dein Körper abermals darunter ausbricht und erzittert. Ich lasse meine Hand nebensächlich über deinen schmalen Bauch gleiten, ertaste mir die Form deines Oberschenkels, des Knies, das sich gegen meine Rippen stützt, bis meine Finger den Punkt gefunden haben den sie suchten. Dein Atem wird unregelmäßiger und ich halte inne. Nach diesem Moment sehne ich mich seit einer halben Ewigkeit.  
Doch jetzt, wo du hilflos unter mir liegst und ich nur einen simplen Griff benötige, um dich mir völlig auszuliefern, zögere ich.

Für gewöhnlich ist es mir einerlei, was andere denken. In erster Linie zähle ich - das was ich will. Aber jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr ganz so sicher. Dein Antlitz gleicht mehr denn je dem eines Engels, soll ich dir tatsächlich die Flügel brechen? Ich habe plötzlich Angst einen Fehler zu begehen, die Realität holt mich ein, das Ticken meiner Armbanduhr hämmert unnachgiebig in meinem Kopf. Und ehe ich mich versehe, rappel ich mich auf, um dir die Diskretion zu schenken, die du verdient hast.

Eine fahrige Entschuldigung erreicht meine Kehle trocken, heißer und atemlos.  
Nein, das hier ist nicht richtig, nicht richtig für uns beide. Was habe ich getan..? Ich erhebe mich, wobei ich die Erektion zwischen meinen Beinen deutlich spüre und der Scham etwas Farbe auf meine blassen Züge zaubert. Eilig durchquere ich den Wohnbereich, verschwinde kurz in einem anliegenden Raum und komme mit meinem Bademantel zurück, der groß genug sein dürfte um jeden einzelnen Teil deiner Nacktheit zu bedecken und dich vor meinem Wahn zu schützen.  
Du fragst mich besorgt, was los sei, aber ich antworte dir nur, bevor ich dich alleine zurück lasse, dass du etwas Besonderes für mich bist.


End file.
